This invention relates to improvements in signs, and, more particularly, a sign of universal character.
It is often desired to make available signs of a commercial configuration which can be utilized for the display of many different types of goods and services so as to provide the user with a degree of flexibility in the manner in which the sign is to be presented. For example, in the case of signs utilized at service stations for displaying the price of motor fuel, or advertising other related goods or services, it may be desired to position the sign on the pavement in the general service area. Or it may be preferred to mount the sign in an elevated location such as above gasoline pumps, etc. or otherwise carried upon a standard. But a degree of difficulty is encountered in attempting to provide a sign which can be utilized in a variety of different ways while satisfying the various commercial display needs for which such signs are purchased.